monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cottonmouth255/Discussion of the Week: Monster Couples
Hello, and welcome to Discussion of the Week... Monster Couples! Salutations, greetings, and many great hellos! February is coming up fast. It's probably my least favorite month of the year, not only because of the cold, but because of Valentine's Day. This year, instead of throwing my wonderful bachelor self a pity party, I thought it would be fun to celebrate OTHER couples - namely, the ones you can find in Monster Hunter! Lunastra x Teostra Let's start with the most tragic couple. I don't know if there's ever been a quest where you had to hunt both Lunastra and Teostra in the same quest, so first of all, they've never been seen together. Monster Hunter 4 gave them another chance for a slightly better relationship, but then they went and excluded Lunastra while giving Teostra the green light. Then Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate came out, and we all hoped that these two would be reunited... only for Lunastra to remain excluded. Divorce much? Royal Ludroth x Several Ludroth Whoa now, let's not get into this kind of thing. Seltas x Seltas Queen And the reward for Least Romantic Monster Couple goes to... Desert Seltas x Desert Seltas Queen Even worse than the other two. At least the ordinary Seltas Queen doesn't catapult her husband off her back with such force that he explodes on impact... RIP Seltas and Desert Seltas. Kamu Orugaron x Nono Orugaron Now THIS is more like it! These two wolves are a great couple - not only are they always together, but they actually work as a team to take down their enemies. When one of them dies, the other goes into a state of perma-rage until he or she goes down as well. Mammals tend to be quite intelligent as well, so it's likely they have some degree of emotional attachment to one another (probably reinforced by the number of times they've kicked some hunter butt). Aruganosu x Goruganosu I don't think these two are actually mates, or even the same species, but nevertheless, they're a couple that never stray far from one another. Apparently, Aru and Goru are natural enemies that fight with one another constantly, but as soon as a threat shows up, they form a temporary truce and use their awesome powers over Ice and Thunder to help each other out. Now THAT'S teamwork! Ray Gougarf x Lolo Gougarf What is it with Frontier and all their monster couples? These guys are another pair of monsters with exceptional teamwork, combining their attacks in creative ways that wouldn't look out of place in a professional wrestling ring. I've always thought of these canines as brothers or sisters, a strictly familial relationship, but it's possible that some of them could be mated pairs. What's interesting is that whenever they come together, there's some huge magnetic field that comes into play. Do they wield opposite magnetic charges or something? Is one of them positively charged, while the other is negatively charged? Gogomoa x Kokomoa Aww, what a nice mother-child relationship. Until the baby runs away, in which case Gogomoa goes utterly mental. Rathalos x Rathian Come on, like I could have a DotW about monster couples and NOT include Rathalos and Rathian. These two have been rearing eggs (and having them stolen by hunters) since the original game, and they've appeared together in every game since. These wyverns are soulmates that have never been seen apart, and on top of that, there's an ecology video out there demonstrating that they're both good parents. I've saved Rathalos and Rathian for last because, well, we divorce-prone humans can learn something from their devotion and partnership. Love is in the air, indeed! Questions *Which is your favorite of the monster couples? **Least favorite? *Which, in your opinion, is the most romantic? *Should any other existing monsters be part of a couple? *What kinds of unique monster couples would you like to see in the future? Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs